


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by amathela



Category: Greek
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much the same thing they do every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asks, and Ashleigh would have thought it'd be obvious; it's pretty much the same thing they do every night when they're too sad, or too pathetic, or just too exhausted to make it out to Dobbler's. Or to get dressed up in anything that requires more effort than pyjamas.

"The same thing you're doing," she guesses, and feels Rebecca's familiar warmth beside her on the couch a second later.

"Eating leftover Halloween candy and watching scary movies?"

"Exactly."

Rebecca reaches for the candy, her hand brushing Ashleigh's; when they're alone, she talks with her mouth full. "I love bad horror movies."

Which is the point, obviously - the whole point, in case anyone asks, which no-one ever does.

(The part where they cuddle on the couch, hands clasped underneath the blanket, squeezing a little every time the monster jumps out at someone? Is just a bonus.)


End file.
